Ashes to Ashes
by Oblitus-Umbrae
Summary: Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust, From the old life rises a new. This is a story of rebirth, a story of resurrection, a story to rekindle the flames long gone within the man's soul. Let is burn brightly once more and bring peace to the world.
1. Ignite

**Ashes to Ashes**

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing, Kishi owns Naruto, Sakura owns Sekirei**

**AN:** **Decided to release this because of ****D3men suddenly got the inspiration to write out the first chapter so if you guys want to thank any one thank him. **

**Oh and he's my new Beta for the fifth as well which will be released around the middle of next week xD so thank him for that too**

**Note: Naruto will not be replacing Minato in this fic, Minato exists, Minato will get all his Sekirei like canon Minus Homura and another one which will join Naruto instead.**

**Tags: AU, Lemons far into the future, violence, gore, might be minato bashing but leaning on the fence on it.**

**Pairing: Naruto X Homura x small harem**

**Unbeta'd**

**Story Starts:**

**-Ashes to Ashes-**

**There stood a figure atop a cliff overlooking an ocean.**

**It was standing there as the bright light of the horizon covered it's figure.**

**It was holding flowers as it looked at a small tombstone planted on the cliff.**

**It knelt as its fingers traced the name written on the stone as it gently placed the bouquet on top the grave covering the name.**

**It stayed there staring at the stone as the waves crashed at the bottom of the hill, as the wind blew gently, and as the sun slowly faded away, replaced by the dark night sky.**

**Yet the figure remained, unmoving, as it now basked under the light of the moon and the stars.**

**At the break of dawn the figure stood up and looked down once more at the name written at the tomb stone. Before turning around and making its way out of the place.**

**With the rising of the sun a strong wind blew pushing the bouquet aside and revealing the half of the name engraved on the stone. **

**Namikaze**

**-Ashes to Ashes-**

******Chapter 1: Ignite**

The year 2020 has been another magnificent year for the city of **Shinto Teito**- once known as Tokyo, with the **Mid Bio Informatics** or** MBI** at its center the city's economy, technology, and medical capabilities topped the world. Jobs were booming, taxes were low, the medicinal services was top-notch, who wouldn't want to live in this city? With its recent advancements almost everyone from every possible corner of the world was gathering here in this city of Shinto Teito a myriad of infinite possibilities just waiting for them. But most travelling to this city is in search for just one simple thing, a new chance in life, a chance for a rebirth.

However all of that is about to change, for on top of one the highest skyscrapers in this busy bustling metropolis stood a man, not just your average ordinary man, it was man who probably lost his sanity ages ago.

It was the slender bespectacled man with tall and spiky hair who owned this city.

It was the extremely eccentric and downright insane man who leads **MBI. **

He is Minaka Hiroto and he was about to shake the foundations of the world once more.

The man was grinning as he looked out of the window and stared at the world below, as if a God looking down on Mortals.

His grin got wider "This age is drawing closer and closer to its end." The man said as if screaming to the world. His voice carried the absolute confidence without even a hint of hesitation in it.

"It is the Time for man to step down and the age of the Gods to rise once again" the man screamed out with a hint of madness in his tone.

"108 birds shall be freed take 107 as a sacrifice and bring forth the age of the old!" the man cackled madly as with those words he officially declared the start of his madness.

"Let the Stage One of the Sekirei Plan begin! let the games begin!" he added with the same diabolic tone as before.

Standing in the corner of the same room is a slender woman with grey hair and eyes. She could only shake her head at this madness.

"Though this be madness, yet there is method in't" the woman thought as she looked at Minaka one more time with mixed feelings before leaving behind the madman alone in the room.

-**Ashes to Ashes**-

**-****Realm of unconsciousness****-**

It's this dream again.

The same dream that I've seen for the past few days.

In this dream I see it once more an image from the past long gone, Konohagakure, the place where I spent my youth, the place where I learned the ways of a ninja.

It was destroyed long ago, annihilated by a blast from the Juubi.

This is my home or better yet this was my home.

So why am I seeing it again?

And why was it on fire?

I looked around and saw the flames moving slowly making their ways to me, circling me.

I was by flames once more.

The fierce hot flames brushed against my skin, the heat it was giving off was enough to make even the strongest **Katon** pale in comparison.

But why? Why didn't it hurt?

It even felt nice.

It felt gentle for some reason.

Like the warmth of a hug from a lover.

Something I've never experienced in a very long time.

Usually the dreams stopped here but this time was different, from beyond the flames I saw it a figure of a man? Or was it a woman? It had a slender frame and short grey hair that went to it shoulders. Does having a slender frame make it a** bishounen **or was it a **bishoujo**?

But something felt off as if it was not a guy or a girl as if it was genderless.

"Hello?" I asked as curiosity got a hold off me and made me wonder about this new part of my dream.

It just looked at me, with wide and confused looking eyes before it a look of sheer joy and happiness replaced it.

"I'm reacting to you? You're my Ashikabi!?" it asked to me in surprise "But how is that, I thought… they said….I…" it added incoherently, confusion evident in its voice as if this situation was somehow weird.

"Ashikabi?" I asked as I tilted my head to the side and pondered in confusion. I've never heard of that word before what did it mean?

I looked at the figure expecting it to explain what that word meant. I waited and waited but the voice didn't further explain what the word meant.

"So does that mean I'm a girl? Or am I a boy… but if I'm a boy and reacting to a guy wouldn't that make me….." the voice muttered to itself ignoring the blonde. It was a bit irritated as it scratched the back of its head with one hand and its chest with another. It then looked towards my direction.

"Huh does that mean you don't know if you're a girl or are you a guy or coming out of the closet? Cause seriously I'm getting vibes that you're neither…." I said trying to get an answer out of it while I continued with my observations.

It's eyes visibly widened once more because of what I said "Isn't it obvious I'm a-***W… .p!***" it said as it walked towards me giving me a better view of the person.

Yep I can't tell if it's a flat chested girl or a girly looking guy.

I was about to ask it something but ***W… .p!* *W… .p!* *W… .p!* *W… .p!***

'Huh? what the hell?' I thought as I looked around the burning village which was now slowly fading I way. I then directed my attention to the figure in front of me but it too was vanishing.

"What are you?" I asked once more only for the sound to drown out whatever response it was going to tell me. I narrowed my eyes trying my best to read the words coming out of its lips.

"Sekirei" I said as I read its lips.

The sounds just got louder and louder after that.

**-Ashes to Ashes-**

***Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!* **came an irritating sound from one of the most cursed devices invented by humanity.

***Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!* **it repeated over and over.

"Mhmm" mumbled a man in his early twenties with a mop of yellow spiky hair.

***Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!* **it said once more prompting the half asleep teen to finally extended a hand over the alarm clock, before firmly holding it into a hard vice-grip.

***Crack******Wake up!**Crack* *Wake up!**Crack* Wak…**CRAAACCCCKKKK!* **the still half asleep man smiled hearing the irritating voices finally stop as he let go of the now broken alarm clock letting it fall down on the ground. The man turned around away from the damnable object and tried to get some more sleep but sadly the alarm has done its job once more.

"God damn it…" the man said as he slowly pushed his covers away and slowly got out of bed stretching his arms while yawning as the sun slowly seeped into his room.

It is an extremely lavish room in one of the high-end condominiums within Shinto Teito. The floor was carpeted while the room itself decorated with expensive looking furniture, paintings, and appliances. In the middle of the room is a huge King sized bed with two pillows and on top of it the most comfortable sheets and blankets known to men. To the right of the bed was a small work station composed of a black desk, a black leather computer chair, and the newest Personal Computer modeled and customized for his tastes. To its right was a slightly opened curtained window leading to a balcony that gave him a good view of the city. In front of the bed just a few feet away from the door leading out of the room stood the latest plasma screen tv, surround sound system, and the latest gaming consoles.

The man rubbed his eyes as it came in contact with the sunlight "Ugghhh it's too bright." He muttered out as he closed the curtains of before turning away from the window and heading for the wash room.

He opened the door and entered the room with ease as he opened the light and turned on the faucet as he stood in front of the sink. He then cupped some water in his hands as he began washing his face. After a few seconds of washing the man took a small towel beside the sink which he used to dry his face.

The man let out one more yawn as he stared at himself in the mirror.

Same short spiky blonde hair, same cerulean blue eyes, same whisker like marks on the side of his face, he sighed, it's been the same for the last two millennia and it won't change anytime soon. He placed his left hand on the mirror with a sad smile on his face.

He looked closely at his reflection even though he just woke up he looked tired in fact he really was tired, he didn't age, he saw one too many people die, his only chance in true love died with the others in the war.

He was tired of life.

He thought about suicide but he couldn't really kill himself, if that was even possible because of his regeneration.

"_Your life is not your own anymore…."_

The blonde closed his eyes as he remembered those words, the last words of one of his friends, his life wasn't his own, his life was a result of countless sacrifice that started the day of his birth with his parents, followed by every other ninja that sacrificed themselves so he can beat Madara and Obito, and in the end even the life of his closest companion Kurama was forfeit so he could live.

It would be an insult to them, to their lives, to their sacrifices, and to their dreams, if he took the easy way out. So he promised himself that even if he was the last man alive on this planet, even if the world itself would come to an end, he would live through just to honor them. He will never break this promise, because that was his nindo.

He never went back on his promises.

But from time to time he had to wonder. Was this his punishment for the stupidity of his actions that caused the death of many? Or was it a reward due to all the hardships he suffered?

Kami must really love him or enjoy tormenting his existence.

The blonde just shook his head there was no time to think about this stuff there were other things that needed his attention like his work, or those spikes in chakra signatures he's sensing all over the place for the past month, as far as he knows humans lost the ability to use chakra almost a millennia ago. And then there was that strange dream. He didn't really know how to react about it; it felt too real to be a normal dream. The blonde felt his stomach grumble, he decided to stop thinking about it for a while as he let out one last yawn before walking out of the bathroom and heading for the kitchen.

He passed by the living room on his way to the kitchen. The room was also furnished like his bed room with top of the line appliances, couches, coffee tables, a spare flat screen tv that he never uses, a few book shelves lined the walls of the room, it contained various works of literature that he liked, along with his own works, and even some manga and light novels.

The blonde eventually reached a kitchen complete with all the necessities that would even make a five-star chef jealous, he had everything and anything that belonged in the kitchen from the most common of pans to the weirdest tools. From simple everyday house hold spices to spices that some thought no longer existed. It was a fine kitchen fit for someone with his caliber of cooking skills. He has lived for two millennia now, it's not like his pallet and cooking skill hasn't improved since those old days.

His love of Ramen still hasn't changed.

The blonde opened his fridge "what to eat, what to eat" he said trying to act cheerful as he looked around various ingredients. He sighed as he reached for a carton of milk before closing the fridge. Even if he did everything he needed to cook almost anything he just wasn't in the mood to cook. The teen shook his head as he walked towards a cupboard, he opened it and reach for one of the many lined up instant ramen cups.

'Over a Millenia and it still takes more than 3 minutes to cook this stuff' he thought as he followed the instructions, add water seasoning and place it in a microwave for three minutes. He waited patiently for his breakfast as he took out a pair of chopsticks and poured himself a glass of milk.

'Well at least, I don't drink expired milk anymore' the blonde thought as he drank the milk, its slightly cold temperature making its way smoothly down his throat.

***Ding**Ding**Ding**Ding* **He heard the mechanical sounds coming from his microwave.

He opened the microwave as he took out the cup of ramen and started eating.

He stopped eating after finishing a fourth of the cup. He looked at the contents, it was Ramen, and it was his favorite food. Why didn't he feel like eating it at all?

Naruto placed the cup down in the kitchen counter. Not really having the appetite to finish his Ramen the blonde just finished drinking his milk as he made his way back to his room.

The blonde entered his room and immediately went to his work station; he sat down the comfy computer chair as he opened his computer.

"Might as well start with my job" the blonde said as he patiently waited for the computer to open.

Now one may wonder what possible job the blonde could have that didn't involve throwing around high level jutsus, causing collateral damage, or just outright killing someone. Well apparently during his three-year training trip with his Sensei aeons ago aside from learning a bunch of jutsus and how to control a bit of Kurama's power he also picked out the habit of writing from time to time. This eventually led to his current profession to date. He was a story writer; one didn't live for two thousand years or so and not pick up anything noteworthy to write.

As of now he was using the pen name "Minato" and was sending his works to his publisher incognito through a middle man*cough henge cough* He was writing the last volume in his series of novels "_**The Tales of the Gutsy Ninjas**_". It is a very famous series of novels that tells the story of different ninjas and warriors he had met throughout history. It was his way of commemorating all the lives who died for him, all the lives that he changed, and all the lives that made him who he was today. There was over a hundred volumes of the novel itself each one featuring a different main character. One would think that people would get tired after a hundred volumes but what made it such a masterpiece is that each novel was beautifully woven with one another creating a hundred volumes epic that was nearing its end. That was where the problem started the last book of the series the 101st volume the novel he planned to name "**Naruto**" the one volume that tells his life, the one story connects everything, that ties up all loose ends, was nowhere near completion.

He just stared at the computer monitor for a while, blinking a few times as he tried so hard to think of how to go about with his last novel. Thinking he had a good idea the blonde started typing only to quickly erase it afterwards. It was crap, there was something missing, he couldn't place a finger on it but he just knew something was wrong.

He sighed as he continued brainstorming typing and erasing yet again every now and then. A Few seconds eventually passed by, this turned to minutes, and then hours, before the blonde even noticed it was already night-time.

The man sighed again as he shook his head he wasted another day of his life, he could have spent the day investigating those chakra spikes or thinking about his dreams but then again he had the time to waste. He then looked at the date and time on his computer which was 08/08/2020 7:32 PM.

"A night-time walk might help" the man said as he stood up and went to his closet taking out a white dress shirt, a black tie, black dress pants, and finally a black blazer. Yep he eventually grew out of that stupid orange jumpsuit phase. He now preferred black clothing that made him look smart or professional so he often wore a suit. Truth be told he really didn't like wearing suits until a few years back, when this one guy he met in a bar in New York Bar….something he was bad with names acted as his wingman for the night managed to convince him the awesomeness of wearing suits.

Yeah He was pretty wasted at that time so doesn't really remember much.

As he finished fastening his tie and wearing his blazer he made his way out of his room, he made his way to the front door where he took out and wore a pair of black shoes before leaving his condominium suite, locking the door on his way out as he went to the elevator.

He really hopes that this walk would help him somehow.

-**Ashes to Ashes**-

A figure was running along the roofs of Shinto Teito beneath the early evening sky. It was quick and agile barely making any sound as it jumped from one roof top and landed on another. If anyone saw it they would most likely think it was a thief seriously who ran around at night wearing a long black coat and a face mask.

The figure was currently in a rush holding its breath and trying not to unnecessarily waste any energy as it went after two women twins in fact, both of which had long black hair and were wearing what can only be described as some sort of weird BDSM outfit. Seriously after all the time they fought these two who were still chasing after and attacking unwinged girls would've learned their lesson.

Its target finally in sight it took a deep breath before taking one long jump and landing in the roof of a building closest to the two.

The moment it landed it immediately launched a ball of fire down towards the streets making its targets stop on their tracks.

"Number 11 Hikari and Number 12 Hibiki why must you always target unwinged Sekirei" it said coldly as it jumped down from the roof and landed in front of the twins.

"Homura, you again?" Both said in unison as they tensed and jumped a few feet away from the black clad Sekirei, the bigger of the two glared at it while the other just put her guard up.

"Stop getting in the way of our work!" one of the bondage wearing girl replied with a tick mark on her head clearly frustrated and angered that her target was slowly getting away.

"Oh? If you want someone to fight why don't you try me? I am unwinged you know" it replied as it extended both its arms to its sides and formed two balls of fire in each hand.

"Calm down, Hikari" Hibiki the calmer and more rational of the two said as she tried to stop her sister from charging in and attacking the Sekirei Guardian.

"GHHHH…. You're lucky today Homura!" growled Hikari as she turned around and ran away her sister following just close behind her.

Homura sighed as it surveyed the surroundings there weren't many people in this area and most were minding their business so it decide to forgo with any kind of discretion as it crouched down gathering energy on its legs before jumping up into the roofs.

It started jumping from roof to roof once more looking for some unwinged Sekirei that it could protect. It was the only way it could cope with its own insecurities, with its own problems that can deny it the chance to find it fated one.

You see due to a complication to its DNA it was not given an actual gender. As of now this figure making its way along the roof tops was neither male nor female. So was it supposed to act like a guy? or was it supposed to act as a girl. It didn't really know but it found that acting like a guy was somehow easier so it decided to stick with that and pretended to be a guy, even going as far as working in a host club hoping for a small chance that it would react to a female Ashikabi. Yeah that really helped out a lot all it got was bunch of girls wanting to get into its pants. Too bad for them there was nothing in it… nothing that could mark him as either a guy or a girl, The only thing there was a small hole that allowed it to urinate from but aside from that nothing. Seriously this is why it hated Minaka aside from screwing the lives of its brethren he fucked up its genetic sequence during one of the mad man's experiments, saying something half-assed that its gender will be determined when someone wings it but that chances that would happen is extremely low since Sekirei often react to Ashikabis of the opposite gender. But it had no gender! It was almost as if it shared the same fate as those scrap numbers.

Landing on the roof top of an old abandoned building the gray-haired Sekirei yawned. It hasn't been getting enough sleep recently, for some reason it always dreamed about being surrounded by flames in a middle of an unknown land, the dream was always the same but last night this one man appeared in it. It smiled as it knew that it must have reacted to the person. It finally has the chance to meet its fated one.

The black clad Sekirei's body tensed as it felt something, another presence that landed a few feet behind her. From sheer presence alone it knew that whoever it was, it was very powerful and dangerous. It gulped as it turned around its eyes widening realizing how much trouble it was in.

There stood just a few feet away from her a tall man holding a sheathed katana on its right hand. He's posture and aura gave of the feeling of an experienced warrior. The man has silver hair and grey eyes, wearing all-black clothing with a light orange scarf tied around its neck.

"Mutsu" Homura said trying to hide the fear in tis voice, it knew who this man is; he was the loyal Sekirei of the Ashikabi of the South, a member of the original Discplinary Squad the fifth Sekirei.

"Homura" the man said calmly as he saw the fire user tense up.

"What do you want?"

"Hayato wishes for you to become one of his Sekirei, and I am here to ask if you'd be willing to come and if not…." The man didn't finish he purposely left the threat hanging.

'Shit Shit Shit, this is bad' Homura thought panicking a bit as it tried to think of a way to get out of this situation ASAP, it couldn't afford to get forcibly winged by someone now, not when it was finally reacting to someone.

"I'm sorry but I'd have to reject that offer"

"Too bad…." Mutsu replied as he lifted his katana before tapping its still sheathed form to the roof.

"**Kasaiten (Smashing Point)**" the man muttered as the roof top shattered sending huge chunks of concrete flying everywhere as the roof caved in. Homura jumped on top of one of the debris. Still in mid-air it kicked of the huge chunk of concrete just in time to avoid getting slashed in half. It summoned two balls of fire and threw it at the man as the black clad sekirei landed on another piece of debris. Mutsu remained calm and collected as he copied Homura, using the same debris he kicked off into another one evading the balls of fire, before jumping into another using the huge chunks of cement as a platform, as he made his way to the grey-haired Sekirei.

Homura saw this coming. It charged up one huge ball of fire and hurled the ball to where it predicted the man would be, before it kicked and jumped into another piece of debris.

Homura grinned under its mask as it saw the fireball hit the man. However, the grin quickly vanished as a singed but relatively uninjured Mutsu continued on his path reaching Homura in a burst of speed.

'Shit' Homura thought as it barely had the time to jump back as the man's blade almost hit the gray-haired Sekirei in the face. Mutsu wasn't finished yet though as he twisted his body and kicked Homura in the stomach sending the sekirei barreling towards another chuck of concrete. Before the gray-haired Sekirei could even recover from the kick it felt another eight punches hitting it all over its body before it felt a sharo kick in the shoulder sending it plummeting down to the battered rooftop nearly unconscious.

This all happened in less than ten seconds.

It only took less than ten seconds for Homura despite all its battle experience and power to lose to the fifth Sekirei.

"You should have agreed to be winged by Hayato, it would've saved you from all of this pain" the number five sekirei said his voice showing a hint of concern for his sibling.

Homura pushes off the ground, trying its best to stand up, it's fight or flight instincts however was already learning for the latter and telling Homura to get the hell out of there.

"Live to fight another day…" Homura said to itself as it began creating large columns of flames surrounding and hiding itself with it.

Mutus just raised an eyebrow, certainly curious at what his badly beaten brethren was doing. However his eyes widened when the wall of flames receded Homura no longer in the middle of it.

"How?" the man thought as he looked around and tried to sense for any presence in the area and to his shock he found no one was in the vicinity.

"Strange…" the man said as he walked towards the area where Homura was standing.

***Ring* *Ring* *Ring* *Ring* *Ring* **

"Hm?" the sound came from the pocket of the mail sekirei. He quickly pulled out his phone and saw who was calling for him.

He sighed 'this better be important since he was really close to capturing Homura.' He thought as he pressed the answer button on his phone and placed it against his ear.

"Where are you!" said a childish voice from the other side of the phone.

"I'm-"

"I don't care, Mutsu hurry up and go home muhh I want to play Tekken with you!"

The silver-haired man just face palmed his master was too spoiled for his own good.

"Hai" he replied as he walked towards the edge of the now destroyed roof top before jumping, heading to the south of the city.

"Phew" came a voice from underneath some rubble just a few steps away from where Mutsu was standing earlier. Homura stood up as it dusted itself off.

"That was close" its first plan was to hide, do a cheap shot when Mutsu's guard was down, and then run away but it seems Homura was saved by that phone call.

It had to thank whoever that was someday.

Homura moved its body trying to access just how much damage it took.

Homura's body still hurt but it was still good enough to at least jump from roof to roof, it thought it was best to call it a night and decided to head for the Northern part of Shinto Teito. However Homura failed to notice that Mutsu managed to make a gash on the left side of its face mask. The small slice that was beginning to tear along the mask because of the sheer speed and wind pressure that blew towards it as Homura ran and started to jump from roof to roof once more. The black clad jumped from one building to another building just like before until it misjudged one of its jumps, one small misstep.

Homura soon found itself falling to the ground.

'Shit' Homura thought as its eyes widened, the already broken mask torn away from Homura's face as it fell. It panicked for a bit before looking around for anything it could use to try to soften its landing. Homura's eyes widened as it focused on one person, a man with that familiar looking mop of blonde hair standing amidst an empty street. Standing exactly where the grey-haired Sekirei was about to crash.

-**Ashes to Ashes**-

The blonde was walking throughout the Northern part of Shinto Teito still trying to think of some inspiration for his work. He chose to walk at the part of the town because for some reason this side of the city was apparently the safest, not like anything could be considered a threat to his safety at this point of time. He also heard some rumors about a Hanya being here or something but he just shrugged it off as a superstitious belief.

He continued walking thinking about how to start with his story. Should he start at the end? In the beginning? Or in the middle? Should he start with his life in Konoha? Should he write a bit of smut in it like he did with some of his other novels. Should he just go with something simple and turn it into an autobiography? The blonde continued walking as he passed a small liquor store still deep in thought the blonde failed to notice a woman coming out of the store carrying a bottle of alcohol. She has long black hair that was tied in the back; she was also wearing a short purple Chinese dress that showed off impressive curves as well as her belly button and the cleavage of her very impressive bust.

The blonde kept walking as he felt his stomach grumble once more he really hasn't eaten anything since that small amount of Ramen that morning, he still didn't have the appetite but he knew he had to at least eat something. He looked around and spotted a small convenience store 'Better than nothing.' The blonde thought thinking of anything that he can possibly eat as he walked towards the convenience store. He stopped walking for a second as he looked at a well-endowed woman leaving the store. She has long dark brown hair with a ponytail on the left side of her hair. The woman was wearing a tight fit pink shirt long-sleeved shirt with violet colored sleeves and a golden star on the middle of the shirt. She was also wearing blue capri pants along with a pair of orange slippers.

"Like what you see bro?" the girl asked with a hint of mischief in her voice as she noticed the blonde hunk in front of her checking her out.

"Can't say that I don't" the blonde replied as he walked inside the door leaving behind a smiling brunette who was still watching his back before shrugging and leaving the store.

After a few minutes the blonde left the shop while eating a Nikuman. He finished the meat bun it didn't really taste good but it was better than nothing-he at least had to eat something.

The blonde pulled out a phone on his pocket as he looked at the time.

*8:12*

"Hmm.. a few more hours of walking won't hurt.." the blonde said as he walked by a book store passing by a girl in her teens with a slim figure and black hair, wearing a white long sleeved blouse with a small black tie on her neck, matched by a black skirt and black stockings that went pass her thighs perfectly going along her black shoes. He noticed that the girl was holding a huge paper bag filled with various books that she probably brought from the shop. As he passed her he heard a loud snapping noise along with the sound of a few items dropping to the ground. He turned around and looked at the teen on the ground she panicking as she tried to pick up or hide the books that she just purchased. The blonde just shrugged as he crouched down beside the girl and picked up a few of the books which he subtly noticed had the pictures of **Bishounens** on its cover. After picking up a few more books he cleared his throat getting the girl's attention.

"Here" he said handing the girl her books back, before standing up turning around and continuing his walk. What he failed to notice was the blushing face of the girl.

"A real life Bishounen" she said as she watched the back of the handsome blonde man who helped her out.

**-Ashes to Ashes-**

The blonde looked at the time once more *8:18* only a few minutes passed since he helped out the girl and frankly he was beginning to think that this walk was pointless.

Still no new ideas rushing into his head, no new sources of inspiration, just a piece of Nikuman that was now floating in his gut.

The blonde let out a sad sigh, maybe he really was just tired.

The man decided that it would be pointless to continue this walk; he turned around and was about to walk back to his apartment when he heard felt a sudden shift in the air above him. He looked up into the sky and spotted it, a familiar figure reminiscent of that in his dreams, same gray hair same body build, 'but why was it falling from the sky' the blonde thought as he paused for a moment and tried to process the info.

Its Black eyes met his blue eyes.

His Blue eyes met its black eyes.

The two inched closer and closer, wind blowing gently as their clothes fluttered about, one falling from the sky the other planted on the ground as the moonlight of the early night sky shined upon the two as if to give them its blessing.

One was screwed over by a mad man and had the smallest chance of finding its fated one.

The other one was a man who has been through a lot and in the end he was just tired.

And so as if time stopped the two watched and failed to move away as their lips connected.

Two intense fiery wings reminiscent of a phoenix sprouted out the falling figures back, burning intensely yet beautifully.

The man's eyes widened as he saw the wings appear from the it's back 'So beautiful' the man thought in amazement as never in his life has he seen something so amazing, he didn't know why but he was like a moth attracted to a flame.

It was a breath taking sight he literally stood there in awe, eyes wide opened lips still connected, still staring at those two wings still burning brightly.

Not even a second passed by and like the mythical creäture the person's flames bathed their body, it was a symbol of renewal, a rebirth, a resurrection. The figures body changed finally picking a gender suited for it. Its body became curvier, shapelier; its chest grew out into two soft mounds of flesh about C-cup, its bottom became a perfect balance between firmness and softness. Its body continued changing adapting to the power of that one single kiss.

Its gender finally determined, it was a woman now and she has found the one.

Her Ashikabi.

Her fated one.

'Forever and Ever' she thought as she was caught up in the small happiness brought about by a strange and extremely random occurrence.

Fate surely was a mischievous thing.

Two lives forever changed due to one small misstep.

The Sixth Sekirei Homura

The Immortal Ninja Naruto Namikaze

And the beginning of the new tale yet to be written.

-**Ashes to Ashes END**-

AN: Experimenting a bit R & R and this'll probably the last new xover I'll write until I finish one of the other series. And yeah sorry about using the word IT that much in this chapter, trust it was a pain in the ass to not just right he or she but I really had to emphasize that Homura was genderless until it was imprinted by an Ashikabi.

**ANN: Regarding Sekirei reacting with opposite gender I know that's not 100% true but there is a higher ratio of Sekirei actually being winged by someone of the opposite sex. So far the only exception to it that I can think of is Uzume and Chiho plus Mokohami and Mutsu.**

**ANNN: Next to update is Fai:th followed by N2**

**Pics at profile**


	2. Small Embers

**Ashes to Ashes**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, Kishi owns Naruto, Sakura owns Sekirei

**AN:** Thank you for the reception I wasn't expecting this to be that well received as for those who have been asking for pairings the final pairings have been selected. I'm sorry to tell this but Uzume can't be Naruto's Sekirei at this point she's already winged by Chiho and I need it to stay like that so I can you know…Bash Higa I really hate the character after rereading Sekirei. Although not being Naruto's Sekirei doesn't mean that she and her Ashikabi can't be….. I've said too much! xD

Beta'd by D3men!

**Story Starts:**

**-Ashes to Ashes-**

"You helped me find my path… I wanted to walk beside you all the time… I just wanted to be with you…. You changed me! Your smile saved me! That's why I'm not afraid to die if it means protecting you!"

Because I love you…."

**Tales of the Gutsy Ninjas Volume 9: Hinata**

...

"I want to protect the person important to me…. I want to work for that person. I want to fight for that person… I want to make that person's dream come true… That is my dream"

**Tales of the Gutsy Ninjas Volume 18: Haku**

...

**-Ashes to Ashes-**

**Chapter 2: Small Embers**

**Naruto's Suite**

Naruto sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. He was currently sitting on one of the couches in his living room a small cup of warm tea in front of him placed on a coaster on top his coffee table. He stopped rubbing after a good minute or two before he looked at the beautiful gray-haired woman, clad in all-black attire, sitting across from him drinking a cup of tea that the blonde prepared earlier.

"So you're telling me, Homura-chan, that you're an alien released to the world by the powerful conglomerate MBI" the blonde said not really that surprised more on frustrated, over the course of two millennia after the Shinobi era he had to deal with a lot of things like Yokai, Devils, Angels, Magicians, Servants, Dragons, Vampires, Nazis, Nazi Vampires, Werewolves, and many others, so he wasn`t really shocked at the possibility of aliens actually existing. But for Kami`s sake aliens that looks like humans and based on his recent observations can apparently use chakra of all things.

Yes it is official. Kami along with the being known as the log must be screwing with him.

"Yes, Naruto-san we Sekirei as to put it in blunt terms are aliens, and as I explained earlier we live through finding our fated one and forming a bond with them through the exchange of bodily fluids and in this case, salvia through that kiss" the flame Sekirei replied before taking a sip from her tea. She was a bit surprised how well her Ashikabi is taking this. She would have expected that he'd be panicking but he was perfectly calm, a bit frustrated, but still calm.

"And I'm your Ashikabi, your fated one, the one who you love?"

"Yes" Homura replied immediately.

The blonde looked at her intently '_She used the word love to me of all people, is it just because I winged her and it's some kind of genetic predisposition to love and be loyal to whoever did that to you? Or did she really love me?_' Is that even possible aside from that one time the two of them met inside the dream this was actually the first time the two talked. So how could she say she loves him with a straight face? The blonde internally shook his head "Okay and aside from that, you also told me that you were special amongst your race because?" the blonde asked once more making sure he understood the situation perfectly.

"I was altered to have no real gender" Homura replied with a small hint of malice in her voice.

"Why?" the blonde asked raising an eye brow at the gray haired Sekirei's tone.

"Because Minaka's an asshole" she replied angrily without any hesitation.

"What?"

"Never mind it's nothing" Homura answered back as she reached for her tea and drank some once more, the tea was really good and it really helped to calm her down, she really hated Minaka with a passion and just remembering the man`s face was enough to make her snap.

"Alright…. You know I'm just curious since you're genderless how did you act before I winged you? Were you acting as a guy or a girl?"

"I was acting like a guy"

Naruto paused and looked closely at Homura making the Sekirei blush.

"You do pull off a good bishoujo or bishounen, but don't you think it's a tad bit awkward that you reacted and got winged by a guy?" The blonde asked as he gave his Sekirei a quick once-over.

"I did think at first that it would be weird to get winged by a guy since I acted like one , but being told that it was almost impossible to find my fated one, to find my Ashikabi. I tried looking everywhere never giving up just to find someone I can react to, it was really hard and I nearly thought what they said was true and then to suddenly have that dream. Finally knowing I reacted to someone, I reacted to you, I was happy I didn't care if you were a guy or a girl, I was just glad I had a chance to be winged. The moment I reacted I threw away all those insecurities about being winged by a guy I knew as long as I'd have an Ashikabi regardless of their gender it'd be fine. " Homura replied with all honestly making the blonde's expression soften for a bit, his Sekirei was a strong girl most would've just given up and accepted that fate, but she didn't give up, she kept searching,. She even threw away whatever insecurities she had for the sake of being winged, for the sake of finding her love.

The blonde smiled sadly as he remembered the philosophy of his old village. 'The fire burns brightly in this one.' He thought before he grabbed his cup of tea and took a sip.

"So what now?" the blonde asked as he placed the cup down.

"Well" Homura said before she was cut off by a certain sound.

***Ring* *Ring* *Ring* *Ring***

"Ah wait a sec" the blonde said as he pulled out his cell phone from his pocket. He looked at the caller I.D. and saw an unknown number.

"Huh? Wonder who this could be" the blonde replied since he knew quite a few people who would try to contact him from time to time and ask his help for certain jobs within his unique field of expertise.

"Hello" the blonde said as he placed the placed the phone near his ear.

"CONGRATULATIONS YO-"said a loud voice from the phone making Naruto pull the phone away from his ears. To the blonde's shock it was the only thing the voice in the phone could say before his phone was suddenly engulfed in flames making him drop it as it exploded.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked in shock as he stared at his Sekirei who was breathing heavily left hand extended as if she threw something. The blonde let out a growl as he began stomping on the burning piece of crap that was once his phone to remove the fire. He could use a water jutsu but he didn't want to attract any unnecessary attention.

"I'm sorry but…." Homura said feeling guilty that she snapped and just destroyed her Ashikabi`s phone.

***Ring* *Ring* *Ring* *Ring***

Naruto stopped stomping on the now extinguished fire and approached the land line phone. He picked it up and answered it, only to hear the same voice again, which sadly Homura heard as well.

***Boom***

"Kami damn it what the hell is the matter with you? Do you hate phones or something?" Naruto asked as he glared at Homura who just a few seconds ago threw a fireball at the phone, blowing it to pieces.

"Or something…" was the black clad Sekirei's response as she tried her best to calm down.

Naruto just stared at her with a 'WTF is going on with her' expression before there was a sudden flash behind the two, grabbing both of their attentions and making them look at the now opened TV in the living room.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" said a smiling, white haired bespectacled man from the other side of the TV. The man was wearing all-white attire that made him look like a mad scientist from some second rate science fiction. The man was sitting in what looked like a throne with an eerie looking purple light surrounding him.

Naruto just started rubbing the bridge of his nose once more in the words of his old friend Shikamaru "Mendokusai"

The blonde then looked at his Sekirei "Homura please don't destroy my TV"

"But…"

"Please just… please don't…." the blonde said only deep down inside he was already thinking how the man on the opposite side of the screen hacked through his TV.

"That was really rude Homura" the man said getting Homura to growl in response and form another fire ball in her hand.

"Please just say whatever it is that you`re going to say, I don`t really want my TV to burn" the blonde said still rubbing the bridges of his nose trying to diffuse the situation as best as he can.

"Very well, I -Minaka Hiroto- am proud to tell you Naruto Namikaze, author of the famous Tales of the Gutsy Ninjas series that you have been chosen to participate in the Sekirei plan"

Naruto's eyes narrowed. That information was extremely well kept and no one, not even his publisher knew about that fact. This isn't good the guy must be spying on him, for how long he doesn`t know. How much did the guy know? Should he kill the man now in order to keep his secret? He might also have to start deploying more Raiton and Fuuton Chakra in around himself to block any possible spying equipment that this person might be using on him. His current living residence has also been compromised; he needed to look around the area for a safer place to live in than his current residence.

"Sekirei plan?" The blonde asked as he placed his other thoughts aside for now.

The man smirked as he began talking once more "There are 108 free Sekireis, they fight and fight and fight until only one is left. The Ashikabi of the last remaining Sekirei is given the permission to ascend" the man said with a voice of full of confidence.

Naruto`s eyes narrowed even further he didn`t like where this was going. He heard this trail of thought one too many times in his life and all of those times it ended with a lot of people hurt or worse dead.

"And create a new age of gods" the man finished his speech as he threw his arms to his sides that face splitting smile still plastered on his face

Homura`s eyes widened as the air suddenly got thick, it got harder and harder to breath, her legs were wobbly and about to give in at the sheer pressure she was feeling. She looked at her Ashikabi still standing where he was with the same passive face but the feeling he was giving off betrayed his cool demeanor. Her Ashikabi was pissed, the waves off killing intent was rolling off in waves from her master. It was even strong enough to make her of all people consider running away from the man. It even made Miya`s mask pale in comparison. To her surprise she actually saw Minaka on the other side of the screen starting to sweat and feel uncomfortable as well. She couldn`t believe it his presence was that strong that even Minaka felt it from the other side of the screen.

"So is that the purpose of this game?" the blonde asked in a spine numbing cold tone that Homura could swear would make other people want to kill themselves or shit bricks.

"Yes" the man paused for a bit before calming himself his previous fear gone and his over confident and insane demeanor returned "to create a new age of the gods!"

"Oh? Tell me Minaka-san, what about the other 107 Sekireis? What are they?"

"Necessary sacrifices for this plan" the man answered almost immediately.

"And who, please entertain me, will be the god of this new age, Minaka-san?" the blonde asked his tone even deadlier than before.

"Of course whoever wins this little game"

"Oh so… are you part of this game as well?"

"Yes I'm the game master"

"Then what happens to the game master after the game? Are you willing to just step down and watch as other claim the power of gods? You can't expect people to believe that you are not going to use the one moment of weakness when the winner is happy they won and lets their guard down and take advantage of it making yourself the god of this new world? " he then paused "So then what are you going to do after the end of this game? Game Master-san"

The man paused as his eyes narrowed behind his glasses. The man gave the blonde a calculative stare. Minaka didn't like this one bit, this person unnerved him, MBI had nothing on him, aside from the fact that he suddenly appeared out of nowhere here in Shinto Teito and started publishing those books a few years ago. He was an unforeseen variable, loose cannon, a wild card, and Minaka would not want anything to un-rail his plans. The man was also perceptive even, he can`t have someone this. He thought Higa was dangerous, but no this man, this man way beyond dangerous and he had to get rid of him soon. He wouldn`t have some unknown factor screw up his plans not now, when it was almost complete. But that wouldn`t be good, where`s the fun in that, where's the fun in a flawless victory? It would be boring and this dangerous man could prove to be really entertaining. He can always get rid of the man sometime in the future but not right now. Not when the game has just begun.

He laughed inside '_this blonde will be entertaining to watch_'.

This whole Sekirei plan just got better

"We-"he tried to say only to get cut off by the blonde once more

"No worries, I won't get in the way of your plans or your game but you also can't expect me to willingly participate. I'll do what I want, but trust me the moment anyone I care for is in one way or another harmed by your stupid acts. Well I'll just show you and MBI that even gods can die" the blonde replied as his blue eyes turned light purple with a ripple like pattern for a second making Minaka flinch from the other side of the screen. Homura couldn't see the man's eyes but she knew something changed it was as if the almost chocking presence increased a thousand fold forcing her to her knees she looked at her master and Minaka. To Homura's surprise the TV was suddenly pushed back by an unknown force smashing it to pieces before it exploded.

"What the hell was that?!" Homura asked with wide eyes as the pressure she felt suddenly vanished.

"No idea" the blonde replied casually getting a tick mark from Homura who wanted to ask what her Ashikabi just did. And was about to do so as she slowly got up only for her legs to give in making her fall forward.

"-eep" she yelped out cutely as she tensed up preparing herself for hitting the ground but to her surprise she landed in the chest of her new master. The Sekirei couldn't help but blush, as she felt her hands around the man's well-toned chest.

"It looks like you're tired" the blonde said making Homura look at him their face only a few inches away, she could feel the warmth of his chest along with the soft beating of the man's heart. "It's *1:42 AM* would you like to stay for the night?" her Ashikabi asked.

"I wouldn't want to impose" Homura replied as she shook her head, normally she would love to stay with her Ashikabi but she needed to go home or at least contact Miya, she really didn't want to worry the land lady of the Izumo Inn.

"You're not imposing, and as you said earlier you're my Sekirei and I'm you Ashikabi we're partners now, so you might as well make yourself comfortable here"

Homura sighed as she pushed herself off the blonde's chest, he did have a point but she needed to do something first before staying over "Do you have a phone? I need to call home" she asked as she looked at her Ashikabi.

The blonde just gave her a deadpan expression and pointed at the remains of his two phones one of which was still burning.

"Oh right… my bad…." Homura said as she scratched the back of her head and extinguished the other fire.

"Yes…. your bad…." The blonde replied as he continued giving his Sekirei the dead pan expression. 'Thank god the sprinklers didn't go off' he thought in relief as he didn't really want to see all his stuff to be drenched in water.

Homura felt herself shrink back at the man's stare "Hai… I'm sorry" she said as she got immediately into the Dogeza position and continuously apologized.

The blonde just sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, "What's done is done" he answered as he approached one of the book shelves in the living room and pulled out a small box which contained a few disposable cell phones. He took one and gave it Homura.

"Feel free to call whoever it is you need to call. You're also welcome to take a shower, the bath is just on the room next to the main room in the middle of that hall" the blonde said as he pointed at the hall way. "For a change of clothes you can just take anything you'd like from my closet. I haven't really furbished the other rooms so feel free to sleep in my bed." He continued as he looked at the pile of crap that was once his TV.

"Thanks" Homura replied as she took the phone and walked towards the bath room.

The blonde just stared at the wreckage and sighed once more, why did he have to snap and break his TV, he thought as he crouched down and started cleaning his mess up.

**-Ashes to Ashes-**

**Half an Hour Later**

**Naruto's Room**

Naruto was sitting in front of his computer after he finished cleaning up the mess in his living room. The blonde processed all the information he received this day as he typed out three points on his computer.

1.) He bonded with an alien who now considers him as her fated one and lover.

2.) He was now involved in a game of life and death against 107 other aliens.

3.) There was a douche with a god complex who wanted to bring about the new age of gods by sacrificing the other 107 aliens.

"Well… fuck…." The blonde told himself as he couldn't believe the mess he got himself into again. He swore each and every time he had to act incognito some bizarre shit happens and next thing he knows he's in an adventure that decides the fate of the world. He left the Elemental Nations to try and find peace only to land in this place with knights who was ruled by a king who was actually a girl. He returned to the elemental nations whose name was changed to Japan for some reason, only to get dragged in a war between different Yokai factions and a hunt for some jewel with a dog. And that one time he went to the United States, he got involved with immortal alchemists, the mafia, and this one cool badass assassin. He then lived in the UK for a few years, gets involved with one organization that hunted vampires. A few years ago he returned to Japan only to get involved again in a war between seven different mages. And now this shit.

He really, really, wanted to punch Kami in the face if he ever got the chance to do so.

He then thought about Minaka, he needed to look into the man, he can't kill the man, at least not yet no matter how much Homura wants to, it was too risky, the man could have a failsafe switch that can kill all the other Sekirei's if he dies. The blonde didn't need the blood of 108 innocent beings on his hand. His hands were tainted with enough blood as it is.

The blonde sighed again; he's been doing it a lot these last twenty four hours. He then began thinking about his relationship with Homura. He did feel a bit guilty, for winging her by mistake, but he felt responsible for her well-being so he'll do his best to help her do whatever she wants. But the problem is the whole Ashikabi business. From what he understood from Homura's explanation, to be an Ashikabi is akin to being married to a Sekirei, to be one with them, to love them.

"To love them…" the blonde said as he paused. Yes he has been alive for the past two millennia but did he even know how to show love? The last person he loved died in his arm almost two millennia ago and since then, the blonde didn't really make much of an effort to try and find love. He did enjoy having sex occasionally but that wasn't really love; it was more of an act to try and satisfy the primal urges that exist within all humans. So he really didn't know how to deal with Homura, he didn't even know what the Sekirei was expecting from their relationship. What if he wings more of these Sekirei, will he have to love them as well? But won't they just die before him?

"_Like all the others" _the blonde thought as a hint of bitterness appeared on his face.

'I'll just deal with it when the time comes. Until then I'll have to protect her and as many of her siblings and their Ashikabi as possible from that mad man.' He continued as he really didn't want to see anyone else suffer the pain he saw and experienced throughout his long life span. He'd rather die than let another person with a god complex sacrifice the lives of others so he can bring about the new of ages of the god and probably rule it.

The blonde sensed another migraine coming as he started to rub the bridge of his nose again; he needed to clear his head for a while.

"Well I guess I'll try working on my novel" he thought as he started brain storming once more.

"What are you doing?" a voice said from behind the blonde snapping him out of his thoughts. He turned around from his computer and couldn't help but freeze and blush at what he saw. It was Homura entering the room she was still a bit wet from the shower. She was wearing nothing but a pair of short shorts -that he had no idea where she got, and one of the blonde's dress shirts that was unbuttoned giving Naruto a good view of her smooth porcelain skin, her perfectly curved waist, her flat stomach and navel, as well as those two decently sized soft mounds on her chest.

The Sekirei just looked at her Ashikabi and wondered why he was looking at her weirdly with a blush on his face, and then she remembered her recent modifications. 'Ohh…' she thought as she started to blush as well, her Ashikabi was checking her out and that very thought made her brighten up like a tomato. She looked down and saw her state of dress and immediately fixed it by buttoning up the shirt.

"Working" the man said as he wiped something away from his nose and turned back to his computer.

"Working? You were just staring in front of your computer" the Sekirei replied as she finished buttoning up her shirt while she walked to her Ashikabi and leaned over him to look at the computer's screen.

"Oh I was just thinking, I work as a novelist" the man replied as she felt her assets press up against his back.

"Oh really? What's the title of your novel?" Homura asked. She was really curious about her Ashikabi; she knew she would have a difficult time trying to get him to talk about that Killing Intent earlier or whatever happened to the TV, so she'd settle for learning about small things about her master before he'd be comfortable enough to willingly tell her about it.

"The Tales of the Gutsy Ninjas" was the blonde's only reply as he missed seeing the Sekirei's eyes widen along with her jaw dropping. Next thing he knew his chair was spun around and the girl was sitting on his lap holding him by the collar with stars in her eyes.

"You… you... you're the author? I love your series" the Sekirei fan girl expression written all over her face.

"Really?" the blonde said out in a muffled voice, this position was quite Risqué and he couldn't help but feel his blood flowing down the wrong direction.

'Please don't let her notice, Please don't let her notice, Please don't let her notice, Please don't let her notice, Please don't let her notice' he repeated in his head. While his other head began to slowly react to the sudden contact.

"Yes! My favorites are Haku and Hinata's stories" the Sekirei said as she let go of him and stood up making the blonde sigh in relief.

"Ohh good choices" the blonde then paused for a moment "did you perhaps pick Haku because of the gender issue?"

"No!" the Sekirei said as she shook her head and hands "well I kinda did at first" she admitted "but… her sacrifice in the end…. How she became more than a tool, how she surpassed her destiny and died with a smile on her face as well as showing that her master did love her in the end. That's why I like the novel so much. Haku was like us, she was like a Sekirei and Zabuza was her Ashikabi. She acted how most of us would act; we protect our Ashikabi the ones who are more important to us then our own lives. We fight to protect their ideals, their dreams, their lives."

The blonde only smiled as he listened to his Sekirei talk passionately about his novel "When a person has something important they want to protect that's when they can become truly strong." Naruto said getting Homura's attention.

"I can understand why you like that novel and now that you mentioned it she really was like a Sekirei, having someone to protect having some to love made her strong. Just like the bond between a Sekirei and their Ashikabi." The blonde said seriously as Homura listened attentively nodding. He then added as a joke "She even had the power to use ice who knows there might actually be a Sekirei like her out there"

Somewhere while running away from one of MBI's labs a short brown haired girl with a sleepy expression sneezed.

"How about Hinata's story, why do you like that volume?" the blonde asked trying to get to know more about his Sekirei's personality.

"I never really imagined that I'd find my Ashikabi but I just knew I'd be like her after I find my Ashikabi. That I'd change because of them. I also, found her willingness to even sacrifice herself for the one she loves admirable just like Haku and if it comes to that, you can trust that I would give my life so you can live Ashikabi-sama" Homura replied with all honesty.

The blonde froze as he heard those words.

Sacrifice.

Another person dying for his sake?

He'd have none of that

"Homura I want you to promise me something" the blonde said with a tone of authority and seriousness.

"Hai?" replied the gray haired Sekirei, she was caught off guard by the sudden change in the tone of her master, and it was as if he was an entire different person. It was the voice of a leader, a tone of one who commanded people, a tone that demanded authority and by god anyone who would hear that tone would most likely give in.

"Promise me that you won't die for me" the man said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Why? If it means protecting you th-" she didn't finish what she said as she saw it. The dead look on her master's face, one filled with pain and agony that she knew she can't comprehend.

"Please promise it to me…" her master said with a sad tone as if pleading her to agree.

"Hai…" the Sekirei replied knowing she probably hit a sore spot about her master and brought about bad memories. She wanted to ask about it but she shook her head, they just met it's not like he'll tell her everything about himself and she knew better than everyone else that everyone has the right to keep secrets.

She looked at her Ashikabi a hint of bitterness and sadness still remained. She wanted to help cheer him up, she doesn't know that much about him but she'd rather not have her Ashikabi sad. She thought about her options, but for some reason she felt tired, at least more tired than she was. Homura let out yawn as her eyes felt heavy.

The blonde noticed this and smiled "You should sleep now" the blonde said as he led the sleepy grey-head to his bed.

"Good Night Naruto-san" the sleepy Homura said as she leaned in and kissed him, shocking the man. The man's eyes widened as he felt a small amount of his chakra getting pulled into the grey haired Sekirei and before long he saw those magnificent fiery wings appear from the Sekirei's back once more.

"Don't be sad… I'll be here with you… my Ashikabi-san… Forever and ever..." the Sekirei said as she broke the kiss and plopped down into the bed asleep.

"Gnigh't" the blonde said as he traced a finger around his lips, he smiled. Maybe having a Sekirei wasn't that bad. Naruto thought as he sat again in front of his computer screen and looked at the still blank page in his computer. He let out a small smile 'At least things are not going to be boring for a while' the blonde thought as he remembered those fiery wings once more.

He started typing.

**Tales of the Gutsy Ninjas Volume 101: Naruto**

**Prologue:**

"There was once a nine tailed demon fox that appeared in the midst of a great village. Its mighty tails could crumble mountains and cause tsunamis. All of the shinobis from the village assembled to fight the demon. Many died and the battle raged on until one brave soul was able to seal the demon by sacrificing his life. That shinobi was called the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze my father."

**-Ashes to Ashes-**

The blonde yawned as he looked at the time it was *8:02*. He was typing the whole night that he didn't even notice the sun rising. He looked at his bed and saw Homura's still sleeping form under the covers. Her gray hair getting shined upon, by the small amount of sunlight that seeped in from his window. He watched for a moment as he observed the rising and falling of her chest, she looked human, she breathed like a human; she acted like a human, aside from the ability to use fire she could really pass off as a regular human, heck if she lived in the Shinobi era she and probably all her kin's if they have the same powers would pass off as Shinobis.

The blonde looked at the computer screen once more; he smiled as he managed to finish a good amount of the first chapter of his story, only a few more tweaks and it'd be done.

***Gurgle**Gurgle**Gurgle**Gurgle***

The blonde looked down at his stomach as he felt and heard it grumbling. "Might as well make something to eat" the blonde said as he silently left the room making sure not to disturb the still sleeping Homura. He made his way to the kitchen and started making breakfast.

He started off by making coffee, he never really drinks coffee since his body didn't need it to function properly, but he figured Homura might want some. He then went to the fridge and pulled out a few items. Some bacon, sausages, some fruits, a few eggs, some bread, and a few potatoes, as well as a few vegetables. First thing the blonde did was place some bread in the toaster. The blonde then took out some pans and started cooking; he placed a small amount of olive oil in a pan as he heated it up before placing the sausages in it. In another pan he began frying the bacon, in another one he made a simple omelet mixed with tomatoes, parsley, onions, mushrooms, and some cheese. In the last pan he placed some chopped potatoes frying it into delicious hash browns. While he was managing the multiple pans he started chopping and slicing up several fruits, filling a bowl with assorted fruits like berries, grapes, sliced mangoes, bananas, etc. Naruto then chopped up some of the vegetables he took out from the fridge earlier like lettuce, tomatoes, cucumbers, peppers, onions, carrots and celery before placing it in a bowl and adding some vinaigrette all over it as he started tossing the salad.

The blonde started humming as he cooked.

For once he was really in the mood to actually eat something.

**-Ashes to Ashes-**

**Naruto's Room**

"Mnhmm" Homura let out a cute sound as she rolled around the extremely comfy bed, the bed in MBI or the Izumo Inn had nothing on this one. It was absolutely comfy. Homura began rousing around the bed as she suddenly smelled something good. She slowly got out of bed as she rubbed her eyes cutely.

She then tensed up as her eyes darted around the unfamiliar place; this wasn't her room in the Izumo Inn. "Where am I?" Homura said as she slowly recalled the events that took place last night. "Ah…Naruto-san's place" she added as she finally remembered much of what occurred last night.

She yawned as she got up from bed and looked around; she didn't see her Ashikabi around but from what she can tell because of the smell he must be cooking breakfast. The still sleepy gray-haired Sekirei made her way to the bath room as she decided to prepare for the day.

She went to the sink and opened the faucet as she started washing her face with the warm water. After a few washes her sleepiness somewhat gone, she grabbed a towel and dried her face before taking a small cup on the side and used it to get collect some water which she used to wash her mouth. She leaned into the faucet as she spat the water down the sink. She then looked up and finally saw her reflection in the mirror. She smiled, it wasn't a dream and her body was the proof of it.

It was the proof that she was winged.

It was the proof that she found her destined one.

It was the proof of her bond with Naruto.

She smiled as she left the bath room, it was just the morning but it felt like she was going to have a really good day today.

"Oh I'm glad you're up" said the blonde who was on his way back to his room.

"Ah good morning Naruto-san"

"Drop the –san just call me Naruto Homura-chan"

"Okay, then good morning Naruto"

The blonde smiled "Well I already made breakfast, here I'll show you to the dining room" the blonde said as he led the gray-haired Sekirei to another room of his lavish place.

"Here we go" the blonde said as he entered a room his Sekirei just behind him. The Sekirei's eyes widened as she saw just the table filled with a lot of food. There was a bowl filled with various sliced fruits, a plate with a scrumptious looking omelet, another plate with sausages and bacon, a bowl filled with some type of salad, the other plate had hash browns, and the last plate had some toast.

"I didn't know what you'd like to eat so I made a bit of everything, I hope you don't mind an English type breakfast" the blonde said as he helped the still shocked Homura into a seat.

"So what do you want to drink?" the blonde asked snapping Homura out of her daze "Coffee would be fine"

"Here you go" the blonde said as he poured a cup of coffee for his Sekirei.

"Ah… thank you Naruto-san"

"Hmm I told you Homura-chan, call me Naruto"

"Ah sorry about that" the gray-haired Sekirei replied as she scratched her chest.

"Well then, Itadakimasu" the blonde said prompting Homura to say the same thing before the two started eating as the two ate they started talking about each other's life. Naruto learned more about Homura she told him about her times in the MBI labs, how this person named Takami asked her to be the Sekirei Guardian who was tasked to protect unwinged Sekirei, he told her that he was proud at what she did and it was pretty admirable. She also told him about how she's been working in a host club for a month now which made the blonde chuckle seeing the whole Irony of the situation. She also told him about the rules of this whole plan, the ways to terminate a Sekirei, the use of Norito, and what not. When it was Naruto's time to share his past he decided on telling her half-truths. Thinking she wasn't ready to know everything about him. He told her about him being an orphan and having a terrible childhood, he told her about how he eventually made lifelong friends. He didn't really say much but the Sekirei was fine with it, telling him she'll be there to listen when he wants to tell everything about his past.

After their meal Naruto took the plates back to the kitchen before going back to Homura who was still drinking some coffee.

"So what are your plans for today?" The blonde asked not even feeling sleepy despite pulling off an all-nighter.

"Well I was thinking of going back to my place" Homura replied as she placed the cup of coffee down the table.

"Hmm… the clothes you wore yesterday are still in the dryer so feel free to change in one of my clothes…. Unless you're planning on leaving looking like that?" the blonde smiled as he teased his now blushing Sekirei.

"Thank you for the offer" the Sekirei said as she stood up and went to get changed.

The blonde looked at his watch *10:21 AM* he didn't really have anything planned for the day and he didn't want to sleep yet. He took Homura's now empty cup of coffee and placed it in the kitchen sink as he returned to the dining room he spotted Homura who was wearing a white dress shirt that was a bit too tight in her chest area, and some black dress pants.

"Hmm… Homura-chan, mind if I accompany you home?" the blonde asked as he thought about the possibility of moving out of this place.

"Huh? No need Naruto, but I'm fine going home alone"

"But I want to see where you live"

Homura froze remembering that Miya didn't respond too kindly when she told her she won't be coming home for the night and was staying at some guy's house "I don't think that's a wise choice Naruto-san"

"Why? Do you live in the northern part of town where they say the scary hanya lives?"

"Actually, yes"

This made the blonde raise an eye brow "Now I'm even more tempted to see where you live, so mind if I come along?"

Homura just sighed in defeat "Okay, Naruto-san" she replied as the two made their way out of Naruto's suite.

"Ah can you wait outside for a bit Homura-chan? I just forgot something" the blonde said earning a nod from his Sekirei who went outside of the suite. Naruto walked back to his living room as he began channeling Raiton chakra all over the area, disrupting any possible devices that Minaka could use to spy on him.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" the blonde said as two clones of him appeared.

"You guys know what to do right?" the blonde asked.

"Yes boss!" replied his clones in unison. Naruto nodded as he turned around and made his way back to Homura.

"What did you forget?" Homura asked.

"I forgot to close my computer" was all he said as the two left the building.

The two spent the entire time walking to the place in relative silence making small talk every now and then. There was one awkward moment when a guy approached Homura and called him Kagari making the Sekirei face fault. Naruto could only chuckle as the boy kept apologizing for mistaking Homura for Kagari. If only the poor fool knew. Naruto made the Sekirei pout as he continued joking about the whole situation telling Homura that she had a fan boy and so on.

"We're here" Homura suddenly said making the blonde stop walking as he stared at the building in front of him. It was a classical looking, two level Japanese house surrounded by a wooden fence. The blonde looked at the house closely as he sensed several chakra signatures inside the house. One was around Chunin level, the other was Jonin, but what shocked the blond the most was the Kage level chakra he felt in one of the residents and by the looks of it the person was still restraining their power.

The blonde smirked, this was interesting.

Homura made her way towards the front door as she rang the doorbell.

"Miya-san, I'm home" Homura called out with a bit of fear in her voice which made the blonde look strangely at his Sekirei.

The blonde then heard the shuffling of feet from the other side of the door as he sensed the Kage-level chakra signature get closer and closer prompting Homura to actually take a step back and hide behind her Ashikabi.

Naruto just stared at his Sekirei as he heard the door open behind him followed by a soft yet sickly sweet tone "Homura-san would you mind telling me where exactly you stayed last night?" before it suddenly paused "Oh… and we have a guest?" Naruto heard this time the tone lacked the previous tone but was instead replaced by one of idle curiosity.

Naruto turned his head away from Homura and towards the front door. His eyes widened as time seemed to stop as he saw the woman standing in front of him. She was a slender yet shapely woman with porcelain skin. The woman has long purple hair that went to her waist with her shorter bangs in a hime-style. She was also wearing a traditional miko outfit with a purple haka, a white haori and with a purple sash like belt. She was beautiful, yet her beauty wasn't natural as her beauty carried something Naruto no longer saw. It was the beauty of a trained warrior, a beauty that reminded him of the Kunoichi during his era. The blonde continued to stare as he felt his face heat up a bit at the beauty in front of him as time still felt like it hasn't moved until the moment their eyes met.

Her brown eyes met his blue ones

His blue eyes met brown ones

The fated meeting of the two strongest beings in the city.

And with that the first few pages of his new tale were written.

**AN:** I know Homura might be acting a bit OOC. As for how she was raised in MBI having no gender she was raised indifferently in a manner that didn't really lean into being raised as a girl or a boy. Homura only actually started to act like a man was when Takami tells her to become the Sekirei Guardian to protect the other sekirei believing that to be strong meant being a man, Homura started acting like one. Will be explained in more detail later when Naruto and Homura meets Takami. About the skin contact it's just a few hours after he got turned into a girl so she's not used to the changes yet.

Not much action scenes on this one I was planning to put in Ligthning Twins vs Homura but delayed that since it really didn't feel like the proper time to do so, as for next chapter…. Let's just say Naruto gets his second sekirei….

Oh and to the fans of N2 its at 50% right now just need to re-watch some parts of C.G. before I complete the chapter and for fai:th I'm having a bit difficulty finishing it up so sorry for the delay again.

And again thanks to D3men for beta'ing this story

And someone please tell me if my writing style is actually improving or if it's still crap.

Read and Review


	3. FaI

**Ashes to Ashes**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

**AN:** I did notice that the past two chapters I have kind of portrayed Naruto as a bit gloomy so this chapter will portray him more a kin to mischievous of playful one of the many "masks" he created for himself through his long years of living.

**ANN: **Rewrote this twice still a bit iffed about this but I figured this was the best I could do with this chapter. I really just wanted to get this one out of the way so I could finally advance the plot since there are some points of the story I really really want to write out hell I already have drafts for those chapters.

**Beta'd by D3men!**

**Story Starts:**

**-Ashes to Ashes-**

"…You don't need to say any more… It pained her to have to fight you… Haku fought not only for me… she fought for you guys too. She was too kind. I'm glad I got to face you guys in the end. You may be right… a shinobi is still a human… we may not be able to become emotionless tools…"

**Tales of the Gutsy Ninjas Volume 19: Zabuza**

**-Ashes to Ashes-**

**Chapter 3: **FAI

It was night time; the moon was already up shining with the stars in the sky, basking down upon five figures within a small park in the city known as Shinto Teito. There was a battle, a battle between two of the figures, one fighting for his master's whimsical wishes while the other was fighting to protect her Ashikabi. It was a magnificent display of abilities as the two tried their best to incapacitate the other.

A serpent made of fire was sent flying towards the other Sekirei as the one who threw it screamed out the name of the technique "**Jaen!**"

The sword using Sekirei responded by tapping the butt of his sword to the ground, smashing the already damaged park floor and sending spikes of earth up from the ground to shield himself from the attack. The man then jumped out of his make shift shield and landed a few metres away from the fire user, the butt of the man's sword hitting the ground once more. He drew his sword and charged as the earth cracked and sent spikes to the other Sekirei. The gray haired Sekirei dodged the stone spikes by jumping over them; she then formed a sword made of flames in her left hand as she parried the silver haired man's attacks blow for blow.

"There!" the fire user said as she kicked the man in the stomach pushing him back. The Sekirei pointed her right hand at the man as she rapidly fired a few fireballs, hitting the man quite a few times before he managed to roll to the side.

"Muu~ Mutsu what are you doing? Hurry up and beat him so we can go home" said a slim teenager with brown hair that was wearing a white attire that made him look wealthy. The boy was standing slightly behind the sword wielding Sekirei.

Standing across the kid was the familiar spiky blonde haired man, wearing the same suit as he yawned and watched impassively, as he scoped the Sekireis' battle prowess. The man then slightly tilted his head to the side gazing at the cause of this conflict, the sleepy looking brown haired girl sitting on a bench with a blood stained white lab coat over her.

Naruto just sighed as Homura kept her assault against the other gray haired Sekirei, shaking his head he started walking towards the brown haired girl.

"Do you want me to wing you Akitsu?"

**-Ashes to Ashes-**

**Flashback**

**Earlier that same day**

After eventually snapping out of his daze after admiring the purplette's beauty Naruto and Homura were lead inside the inn and judging from the way Homura was squirming behind Naruto the landlady was mad at her. The blonde looked at the woman's back as he carefully watched her movements she was carrying the same grace and beauty of his first love with her steps, but for some reason he also had the tingling feeling that the woman in front of him had a ting of Anko's mischief in her. It was such a dangerous combination that Naruto thought it was best to tread lightly.

Shaking his head Naruto stopped gawking at the woman for a second as he started looking around the inn itself. In his mind it looked simple and had a very traditional Japanese feel to it with its typical paper walls, tatami flooring, there was even a small veranda overlooking modest courtyard with a small garden on its side; which reminded him of the compounds in his homeland long ago. The blonde immortal was suddenly brought out of his musings when he felt as small tug on his sleeve. He turned his head and saw that Homura and the purplette were already sitting down in what he assumed was the house's dining room or living room.

"Ah sorry about that, I was just too caught up in admiring this place" he said as he bowed a bit before he sat down beside Homura. Apparently a few thousand years was enough for the once rude boy to develop some well needed manners.

"Thank you for your kind words, my late husband would have been happy to hear your praise" the purplette kindly said with a warm smile on her face.

Naruto just smiled back as he kept his eyes lingering on the woman in front of him without a doubt he knew she wasn't human in fact he could say that judging from the sheer size of her reserves she had, but what got the man's attention aside from the beauty and grace of a warrior that the woman had, was in fact her scent.

It was smell that he was all too familiar with, because he probably carried the same scent, a scent that never truly fades away; the scent of the blood and that itself was enough for the man's mind to automatically device of ways to deal with the woman if she is a threat to him and his Sekirei.

"I think some introductions are in order, my name is Miya Asama" she introduced herself with grace as she kept a warm smile while on her face while eye smiling, but in fact she noticed the small glances that the blonde was giving her. At first Miya thought the man was just admiring her beauty something she would in no doubt use to tease the man but his recent glances weren't normal it was man's eyes were observing her carefully analyzing her, as if looking at her as a potential threat, it was as if the man knew she wasn't normal.

She opened her eyes as she looked closely at the man's eyes. Those were the eyes of a warrior gauging his opponents.

'It seems Homura has brought home a rather unique guest' Miya thought as she continued her smiling façade of innocence while continuing her own observation on the man.

"Ahh… nice to meet you Asama-san" the blonde said as he paused for a bit trying to act as laid back and cheerful as possible since it was easier to pry and judge another's character when they let their guard down and acting cheerful and borderline idiotic tends to do that job. Putting on a mask to hide his usual gloominess Naruto extended his hand toward the purpette in a kind gesture of a hand shake.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze"

"Pleased to meet you Namikaze-san" Miya replied as she reached for the man's hand and shook it. Her beautiful and tender fingers were held in the man's rough and calloused hand as she felt the strong grip of the man coming from the simple gesture.

As the two broke from their handshake she observed the man's laid back posture but she could still see that the man didn't have a single opening. She knew it, this man wasn't normal. Miya then looked at Homura and noticed the few changes in the Sekirei's body and finally connected the dots 'Homura's Ashikabi huh?' she thought as her eyes gazed on the man once more.

"Oh Namikaze-san if I may ask how do you know Homura-kun?"

"We're" Homura tried to say only to get cut off by her Ashikabi

"Homu-chan and I just met last night, it was love at first sight, you can even say she fell from the sky"

"That is certainly unique" the land lady replied tilting her head to the side while placing a finger on her lips as she thought about that particular scene.

The blonde nodded "Yes it was" he paused before smiling mischievously "And it was definitely love at first sight" he added as Homura just blushed from beside him before elbowing him in the ribs. It didn't hurt but Naruto pretended to flinch at the gesture.

"Oh my, fu fu fu"

Naruto smirked internally before he decided to ruin the flow of the conversation by muttering out something he was sure the woman was going to respond to. "That and I'm her Ashikabi" the blonde said as he saw the sudden change in the land lady posture as it tensed up and changed in to a more defensive posture before the woman's eyes widened realizing that she just slipped up and returned to her normal posture.

Naruto just inwardly smiled the land lady definitely knows something about this plan.

"Ashikabi?" the land lady asked,

"You know Sekirei winging stuff like that" Naruto continued despite the obvious signals Homura was sending him to stop whatever it was he was planning.

The purplette tilted her head to the side once more "I'm sorry Namikaze-san but I'm not sure what you're talking about are those new words that younger kids use these days" she said with a hint of fake innocence in her tone as she covered her mouth with the left sleeve of her haori.

"Ahh too bad, I could've sworn you and the two others in this building were Sekirei" Naruto said making both Homara and Miya look at him in shock, the latter doing a better shock of covering it up though.

He just smiled innocently as the tension quickly rose within the room.

"Ara ara what a unique friend you have here Homura-san" Miya said aloud while keeping her calm and analytical gave at the blonde.

"Ahh… hai" she replied as she scratched the back of her head as she gulped the tension in the air was so thick that she swore she could see lightning bolts between their eyes as a dark mist formed over the two.

Homura was just praying to God for someone, anyone, or anything to break this almost drowning tension.

She was lucky whoevers' God she was praying to was listening that day as the sounds of someone walking down from the second floor echoed through the room.

Naruto turned his head to the side to see who it was who about to enter the room, but felt his cheeks heat up as he saw a busty brown haired girl walk in. Did he mention she was only wearing panties and her gigantic melons were just hanging about? While he obviously had the experience of being around woman and seeing them naked he still had the decency to blush at certain events like this, unless he wants to become a lecherous pervert like his old Godfather -god bless his perverted soul, Jiraiya. "Miya do we have guests?" The brown haired girl asked as she looked around the room before her gaze fell on Homura.

"Holy shit Homura you have boobs!" the girl screamed out as she pointed her finger at the gray haired sekire's direction.

Homura just blushed as she covered her chest with her hands still conscious about her sudden changes.

Naruto just sweat dropped as his palm met his face. He then look backed at the barely clad girl until his eyes widened a bit in recognition "Ah, it's that girl from the convenience store last night"

The girl looked at Naruto as her eyes widened as well "Oh it's that guy who was checking me out!" she paused before she smiled slyly "So like what you're seeing bro?" she teased completely oblivious to the amount of killing intent building up within the land lady of the Izumo Inn.

"Can't say that I don't" Naruto replied before he suddenly tensed up as he felt the temperature of the room drop down a few degrees along with a thick amount of KI that had him wishing he had a sword or kunai with him right now.

"Namikaze-san, Uzume" said Miya in a way too sweet tone that grabbed both Naruto's and the brown haired girl's attention "obscenity is not allowed in the Izumo Inn" she finished as Homura suddenly stood up and bolted out into a corner of the room and sat down facing it as she placed her hand on her ears and closed her eyes.

Naruto just looked at his Sekirei like she was crazy before he shifted his gaze back to Miya. He froze as he saw it, an old Japanese Hannya Mask floating about in the air releasing an ungodly amount of killing intent as it screamed out while its eyes bled.

The blonde did his best to keep calm and hide his obvious reaction into seeing such a god awful sight and judging by the expression on Miya's face he was doing a good job. Although his thoughts spoke out his honest words 'Holy shit what was that? That KI was on par when I teased baa-chan about her age when she had a hangover, or when I asked Mei-chan why she wasn't married yet, seriously what the fucking hell was that? ' He though as he kept looking at the mask impassively as he nodded to the land lady's request.

"Asama-san would you mind if I ask a simple question?" Naruto asked trying to act as calm as possible,

"What is it Namikaze-san? Miya answered keeping her oh so kind and innocent face as she tried her best to make her mask look fiercer scaring the hell out of Uzume who already ran out of the room.

Yet the blonde wasn't even flinching and for some reason that intrigued her to no end.

"Are you renting some rooms?"

"As my late husband always said we welcome anyone who's in need"

"Yes, you see my current place of residence has a current rodent problem"

"Oh I hope it isn't bad"

"Sorry, they're really bad, huge rodents"

"Ara ara we have a few rooms available for lodging 50,000 yen a month"

"Hmm… you know I could always just move into Homu-chan's room" Naruto said as he pointed at Homura who was still stuck in the corner of the room.

"Oh my, Namikaze-san I wouldn't want you in the same room as Homura-san, who knows what you might do to her"

Ignoring her slight jab while making a mental note to get back at her later "Oh and another question" Naruto pointed into a corner of the room "Can you tell me why there's a camera there and why is it focused at me?"

"Ahh that's for security purposes Naruto-san"

"hmm.. well are there Camera's in the other rooms as well?"

"I'm not exactly sure, my late husband was the one who set those up"

"Hmm… if I do get a room here can I take the cameras out?"

"Oh my? And why would you do that?" she gasps "Are you perhaps planning to do anything lewd in your rooms, Oh Takehito-san the home you built upon your father's ground is now turning into a pit of debauchery"

The blonde just looked at her with a blank expression on his face.

"I'm…. going to ignore that….. and no I'm not planning anything of that kind… I just wish for privacy if that's okay"

Miya pauses and thinks about it "That would be fine, I will try to remove them before you move in" she then paused as she thought for a bit "When are you planning on moving in Namikaze-san?"

"Probably by next week Asama-san"

"You can call me Miya"

"Ohh.. is the poor old widow making a move on me? Oh what would my parents in heaven say if they ever see this happening" the blonde said with his usual deadpan tone as he snickered at the small tint of pink he saw on the land lady's cheeks. He didn't hold any grudges but it was his way of getting back to all of the girl's jabs.

Homura just chuckled while Miya smiled before laughing as well 'certainly unique' she thought once more before,

"Would you like to stay for lunch?" she asked the soon-to-be tenant of Izumo.

"I'd love to"

**-Ashes to Ashes-**

Naruto spent the afternoon eating lunch and getting to know his soon to be housemates. Miya's cooking was good very simple yet succulent and tasty. Uzume as he expected to be was very easy to get along with. She was always smiling and trying to start up conversations asking about the real relationship between him and Homura but aside from her smiling face the blonde noticed something that made him internally frown.

Her smile was like the one he wore long ago.

It was a fake smile, one that people wore when there was something deep inside them.

He made a mental note to check up on her sometime in the future.

She was going to be his future housemate it wouldn't do well if there was something troubling her, especially if it was something that could endanger him, Homura, and any other possible Sekirei that he may wing in the future.

After the meal Naruto spent about half an hour talking to Uzume about mostly random and pointless stuff as well as flirting/teasing each other much to the frustration of the landlady before Homrua received a call from Takami and told him that she had to go somewhere, this time she was wearing the same black clothes she wore the night before. Thinking this was important Naruto decided to leave with her saying goodbye to Uzume and Miya as he made his way out of the inn with his Sekirei.

Naruto stood side by side with his Sekirei as he jumped along the rooftops of Shin Teito with her. When Homura saw the blonde, she asked him how he was keeping up with her. The man just shrugged and replied saying "No idea" causing tick marks to appear all over the Sekirei's head. Again she wanted answers but restrained herself from delving in too deep, thinking that Naruto will eventually tell her of his strange abilities when he feels more comfortable about it. It's not like her Ashikabi was some super powered immortal being, but then again she was an alien so technically anything no matter how outrageous it was might be a plausible reason.

"So is this our first date?" Naruto suddenly blurted out of nowhere in a deadpan tone making Homura almost miss a step and fall down to her demise.

The Sekirei held on to her chest as she tried to calm herself down "date?" she asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"Huh? Don't you know what a date is?" Naruto asked really surprised at his Sekirei's response.

She shook her head "I was asked for that while I work in the host club but I never really accepted any offers so I don't really know about them"

The blonde's eyes just widened as he stared at his Sekirei 'Could it be that despite working in a host club, she's the innocent type?' he thought as he suddenly smiled "Homura do you know what sex is?"

The girl blushed "Of course I know what it is" the girl replied as she stomped her foot on the roof they were currently on.

"You know about sex but you don't know about dates? My oh my it seems I have a perverted Sekirei" the blonde teased as he ducked down to avoid a very small fireball thrown at him by his Sekirei.

Despite the fact that he had been alive for so long if there was one thing Naruto liked to do aside from eating Ramen was to tease people, and teasing his Sekirei was proving itself to be a good way to starve off boredom as well as a good way to get to know her better, although it was really more about the former.

He looked at her and saw that she was still blushing madly "Yep Innocent type" he said to himself as he walked toward his Sekirei waving his hand defensively in front of him "Sorry, sorry, just joking" he apologized as Homura seemed to cool down.

The fire user turned around and was about to jump off to another roof when Naruto suddenly asked another question "So are you okay with me moving into your room?" cue in Homura almost missing a step once more as Naruto continued jumping beside her.

"Naruto are you planning on killing me today?" she asked as she placed a hand on her chest and felt her heart beating like crazy.

"Why would I do that it's not like you destroyed my phones or anything… Oh wait…" Naruto just grinned as he saw Homura pouted "Again just joking Homu-chan" the blonde said as he placed his hand over her hair and ruffled it like she was a kid.

"But I was serious on the moving in with you part"

"Why? Isn't your place way better than the Izumo Inn"

Naruto shook his head "No it's not didn't you hear what I told Miya earlier I have a pest problem"

Homura's eyes widened when she finally understood the hidden meaning to those words "You wanted to move out because you don't know if Minaka is spying on you or not"

"Hmmm I wonder what you're talking about Homu-tan~ I just wanted to move in with you" He teased once more only to stop when he suddenly smelled a thick amount of Ozone in the air.

"Hey Homura I think that's your target" the blonde pointed at two girls wearing BDSM outfits shooting out lightning bolts and they chased after a girl wearing a shrine maiden outfit. Naruto figured they were Sekirei but wondered who would be retarded enough to dress super powered aliens in such provocative outfits that just literally screamed take me to a back alley and have your way with me.

Minaka just sneezed from his office as the stacks of papers he was working on were blown away and scattered all over the floor.

Naruto and Homura stood and watched as the Shrine Maiden Sekirei suddenly crashed towards a rather normal looking and unimpressive Japanese teen.

"There's no use running, come on and fight us!" one of the two shouted as they kept their pursuit

"I'm not going to fight! Not yet! I need to find my Ashikabi first!" the sekirei replied as she ran away dragging the now screaming teen away with her.

"I think this is the time for you to step in" Naruto told Homrua who nodded and jumped from the roofs and landed just in front of the two girls.

"You two again? If you really wanted someone to fight you could have just told me" Homura said as she formed a ball of fire in her hand and looked over the two Sekirei who now backed away.

"Hikari I think it's time to go" the calmer and probably smarter of the two said as she placed a hand over the other Sekirei.

The Sekirei known as Hikari just growled before she nodded and ran away with the other sekirei.

"Well that was interesting" Naruto told her as he jumped down from the roof

"Well where are we going next?" He asked as he looked at Homura who was staring at the flames in her hand.

"Homura?" he asked as he walked towards his Sekirei placing his face just a few inches away from hers.

"Ahh…" the Sekirei was finally brought out of her thoughts when she saw her Ashikabi's face so close to her "I was just thinking about something" she said as she took a step back.

"Okay" Naruto replied "So where to?"

"We'll just patrol over the city a few times before we stop for the day" Homura replied as her Ashikabi nodded. The two went back on top of the roof stops as they began patrolling once more. Only this time the Sekirei was looking at her hand remembering the flames she used earlier.

It felt like it was stronger and deadlier than the ones she had before, but she couldn't help but notice that despite that her flames felt warmer and kinder.

She smiled under her mask as she looked at her Ashikabi.

'Is this the flames of our bond?' she thought as she continued jumping along the roofs of Shinto Teito.

**-Ashes to Ashes-**

The two spent a few more hours patrolling the city while helping other Sekirei's as much as possible. Naruto even managed to help out another Sekirei dressed in a shrine maiden outfit, Number 87 Kaho to find her Ashikabi. It was a good day for the two as Naruto couldn't help but praise Homura for her actions. It really has been a long time since he saw someone actually going out of their way to protect others. Last time he saw someone do that was when he met a certain boy who wanted to be a hero.

"So what do we do now?" Naruto asked Homura as the two were walking in a rather busy street.

"Well I usually spend about a few more hours patrolling before I go to wor-" she suddenly stopped walking prompting Naruto to raise an eye brow.

She chuckled "Well it looks like I have to quit work" she said as looked down on her body "Can't really work as a host when I have these now" she pointed at her chest.

Naruto was about to reply but was cut off by a loud scream no more of a shriek coming from a distance.

"Ahh bishounen-san!" the voice screamed out as it got closer and closer forcing Naruto to look at the direction it was coming from.

It was coming from a girl with black hair wearing a white long sleeved blouse matched with a black skirt and stockings that created a zone of "absolute territory". It actually took Naruto a few seconds of filtering his memory to remember who the girl was.

"Ahh it's that girl buying those bishie magazines" Naruto said out loud as he boped his fist to an open palm.

The girl stopped in front and had the decency to blush "Ano~ thank you for the help yesterday Bishounen-san" the girl said as she looked at Naruto with a fan girlish aura surrounding her. Naruto just shivered as he took one step back as long as he had lived there were only a few things that strike fear into his heart and fan girls were definitely one of them.

"Ahh.. no problem" he replied as he looked at Homura who was looking quite intrigued at the situation. "and it's not bishounen-san, it's Naruto"

"Ah I'm Sahashi Yukari" the girl introduced herself making Homura tense up, something that the blonde noticed.

"Nice to meet you Yukari-san and there's no problem with me helping you out." Naruto smiled as he replied as the girl squealed out as if she saw Naruto sparkle.

"Why can't onii-chan be someone like you" she mumbled as she placed her hands under her chin. Naruto just sweat dropped as he decided to let that comment slide.

"So do you need anything?" Naruto asked.

"No I just wanted to thank you" she replied as she scratched the back of her head.

"Okay but as much as I'd love to talk to you some more me and my" he paused as he thought of the right term to use " friend here have places to go, so nice meeting you Yukari-san" Naruto replied as he began walking away Homura following close behind him.

"Ah… a bishoujo! A bishounen and a bishoujo a match made in heaven…" the girl said a she looked between the two before she started drooling with perverted thoughts as the two walked away.

"Well interesting acquaintance you have there, Ashikabi-sama" Homura said when they were away from the girl.

"Huh? Oh I just met her yesterday and how about you Homu-chan? Why did you tense up when you heard her name? Is she related to someone you seduced in that host club? My oh my Homu-tan is such as sly person" Naruto teased getting a weak jab to the rib as a response from his Sekire.

"She's the daughter of a friend…" Homura told him.

"Ahh" he smiled "sure I believe you" the blonde teased once more as he started increasing his pace leaving behind a slightly ticked off Homura.

"Hey come back here!" the Sekirei screamed out as she ran after her Ashikabi. Despite how she was acting the fire user was smiling underneath her mask.

**-Ashes to Ashes-**

Homura ended up chasing after Naruto until the sun began to set, the two of them eventually ended up in a rather plain park. The reason the fire user actually caught up to her Ashikabi was because he stopped running and stared at a person who was sitting down on a bench seemingly naked aside from the bloodied lab coat she wore.

Homura's eye widened that moment she saw the person "Number 07 Akitsu… a scrapped number, what is she doing here?"

Naruto looked as his Sekirei as he tilted his head to the side before asking "Scrapped Number?"

Homura placed herself in front of Naruto "Ashikabi-sama I ask for you to leave. That Sekirei is dangerous." She almost growled out as her eyes narrowed at the girl sitting on the bench.

"You didn't answer"

Homura sighed "A scrap number is a Sekirei who was winged preterm rendering her incapable of being winged by an Ashikabi. She was supposed to be locked up in the labs but Takami-san told me she escaped" she answered.

Naruto nodded as he let his gaze fall on to Akitsu.

She did reek of blood but when he looked at her he saw someone broken, someone who thought she was useless, a broken tool, one who didn't have any purpose, his eyes widened as he remembered her, another life that was sacrificed in order for him to be who he is right now, the one who helped him make his nindo.

Naruto placed a hand on Homura's shoulder as he gently pushed her to the side and made his way towards the scrapped number. Ignoring the protests from Homura, Naruto soon found himself standing right in front of the rather sleepy looking, brown haired, Sekirei.

"Akitsu?" Naruto asked as the sleepy looking Sekirei looked at him.

"Yes?" the Sekirei replied as she looked at the blue eyed man in front of her. 'Why is he talking to me?' she thought

"Do you want to come with me?" Naruto asked as he mentally face palmed. Just now he sounded like a sexual offender picking up children on the street. The fact that he was thousands of years old didn't help that at all.

"Why do you want me? Don't you know…" she paused as she looked directly at the man's eyes "I'm broken"

"I don't care" Naruto told her as Homura just sighed. It hasn't even been a day since he winged her and now he was already trying to get another Sekirei. A scrapped one in fact and that for some reason didn't sit in well with her.

She just shrugged it off thinking it had something to do with the recent changes in her body as she crossed her arms and continues listening to her Ashikabi's conversation with the girl.

The Sekirei's eyes widened as she heard the man's response. "You… want me?"

The man smiled but before he could answer he was cut off for the second time that day "Ahhh Mutsu hurry I see her!" an annoying childish voice came from behind Naruto making the blonde turn his head around and spot what he assumed was a rich spoiled brat and his bodyguard/Sekirei and based on the feeling he got from the man quite a strong sekirei at that.

The boy stopped just a few metres away from their group as he pointed his finger at Akitsu "Mutsu go get her for me I want her before that other guy can get her" he added as he stomped his foot on the ground.

Mutsu just shook his head as he slowly walked towards the group with his eyes closed. "As you can see my Ashikabi has expressed interest in acquiring this Sekirei, I kindly ask you to leave or else" he said as he opened his eyes and glared at the group but froze when his eyes landed of the blac clad Sekirei in front of him.

"Homura?" Mutsu asked as he looked at the Sekirei and saw the obvious changes in Homura's physique.

The fire user didn't say anything as she just stood up in front of her Ashikabi ready to defend him from Mutsu.

"It seems you have found your Ashikabi" Mutsu muttered out as he looked at the Sekirei "I suppose I should be happy for you but…" he crouched down as he held his still sheathed blade to the side "I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave" the Sekirei jumped high up in the air.

"Naruto stand back" Homura screamed out as she jumped up into the air as well. Naruto nodded as he took a few steps away. This was a perfect opportunity to observe a proper battle between Sekireis and he was glad enough to have a front row seat.

Naruto looked up in the sky and watched as a few spheres of fire formed around his Sekirei, who began trading blows with the other Sekirei. He watched as Homura threw a combination of punch and kicks along with controlling one of her spheres to attack her opponent when he was getting the upper hand. The two eventually landed in the ground as Homura threw all her fireballs at the man along with a snake made of fire before jumping away as the man tapped his sword on the ground and made the earth beneath him crack and shield him from the flames.

Overall to put it in the best terms Naruto was not impressed with the battle, even if Homura was showing good control of her flames or when the other Sekirei tapped his sword on the ground and created a gigantic crater since he saw hundreds if not thousands of individuals perform the same feet during the great war that changed his life forever.

Seeing as there was no further point in watching Naruto walked towards Akitsu as Homura and Mutsu kept fighting,

"Do you want me to wing you Akitsu?" he asked as he knelt down in front of the Sekirei.

"But I'm broken it's impossible for me to be winged" she answered

Naruto just smiled sadly "there's nothing impossible in this world" his whole life was a testament to that fact.

He was repeatedly told by everyone that he was a failure.

He was told, by who would become his close friend, that he couldn't defy fate.

He was told by both his best friend and a man who called himself God that he could never understand their pain.

He was told by his sensei's old team mate on top of a ten tailed god that it was impossible to win.

Over and over again he was placed in various situations that people told him was impossible to accomplish.

That he should give up and accept his fate.

But did he? No! He did the impossible, sees the invisible, touch the untouchable, and broke the unbreakable, why? Because people simply told him he couldn't and he'd rather die than give them the satisfaction of seeing him quit.

After all how can he quit if he already promised himself never to do so.

He never goes back on his words.

That is his nindo.

That is his curse.

"So Akitsu, I'll ask you one more time" the blonde cupped her chin and tilted her head up "would you like me to wing you?" he asked as he looked closely at the hesitant girl. She was afraid, afraid that she wouldn't be winged by the first person who approached her and told her she wasn't trash. But she needed to take the first step, the one leap of faith needed before Naruto could give her what she desires.

"Please wing me" the ice Sekirei replied as Naruto smiled. The immortal shinobi leaned down towards her, his lips meeting hers. He felt a small amount of his chakra leaving his body once more but noticed that it wasn't like Homura's something was preventing her from sprouting her wings.

His eyes turned purple for a second as he watched his chakra flowing into her pathways once more, he observed that it was moving slowly inside her as if her pathways were narrow. Naruto carefully channeled more chakra widening her path ways as his chakra eventually went all over her body until it reached her forehead. There was something and the best words he could describe it would be a tumor. Yes a chakra based tumor; and it was blocking two of the eight celestial gates in the Sekirei's pathway the **Kaimon** and**Kyumon. **The blonde couldn't help but internally chuckle they call Sekirei's aliens but from his point of view their bodies were more akin to shinobis than actual extraterrestrials, too bad no one in MBI would believe him if he told them so.

Putting his concentration back on the task at hand Naruto placed one hand over the Sekirei's forehead as he activated one of his eye's special ability.

The ability to absorb chakra regardless of its shape or nature brought about by the Preta path.

As he did so a warm white glow surrounded his hand signifying the start of his technique and as he expected his ability managed to absorb the tumor in her brain. Now that the blockage was gone his chakra finally made it up into her head and into her last two gates.

Akitsu's eyes widened as if time stopped once more. She felt the seal on her forehead suddenly vanish before she felt two wings sprout out of her back. She looked at the reflection in the man's eyes and saw two beautiful crystalline wings of ice fluttering majestically.

She thought it was absolutely beautiful not knowing Naruto was thinking of the same thing. It was like Homura's wings all over again. It even held the same beauty that he was in fact torn between choosing which one of the two were more beautiful. Nevertheless it was breath taking.

Naruto removed his hand from the Sekirei's forehead as their lips parted and that was when he noticed it, the tears streaming down from the girl's face. It wasn't the tears of sadness no it was the tears of pure happiness that was brought on by the fact that she was winged, she wasn't a scrap number anymore, and she found her Ashikabi, her fated one.

She just stared at the man with tear filled eyes "I am yours. Forever and ever" Naruto smiled warmly at her, it was a genuine smile that he thought he had long forgotten as he reached up to her face and wiped her tears away.

"Why are you crying Akitsu?" he whispered with a gentle tone as the Sekirei nodded to his words. There was no more need for tears, she shouldn't cry, she should be happy but why, why did the tears not stop.

"I'm crying, because I'm happy my Ashikabi-sama" the girl replied meekly as the man just continued smiling.

"There is no more need to cry Akitsu" Naruto said as he helped her up.

"You did say Forever and ever" he paused as he realized what he just said. Where did that come from? How can he easily say those words even if he knew the inevitable? But for some reason as it was as if some unknown force was compelling him to throw all those hesitations away. 'Is this what it means to be an Ashikabi?' Naruto thought as his new Sekirei just stared at him.

"Is there something wrong Ashikabi-sama?" she asked breaking Naruto out of his thoughts.

"Ah there's no problem Aki-chan" he lied not that the Sekirei noticed as she just blushed brightly because of the new nick name.

He then looked behind him and noticed Homura was still busy dealing with Matsu while the kid was complaining about something he didn't really bother listening to the boy's useless yapping.

"Aki-chan would you mind helping Homu-chan out?" the blonde asked kindly as he looked at his new Sekirei her lips still tinted with a light pink blush as she nodded.

"Hai Ashikabi-sama" she responded as she slowly got up.

"Call me Naruto" Naruto suggested as he took off his blazer a placed it over the almost naked Akitsu.

Naruto smiled and cleared his throat as he turned around getting the attention of both Sekrireis. His smile turned into a smirk as he saw Mutsu's expression suddenly change from calm to one of panic the moments the Sekirei saw Akitsu's forehead.

"Aki-chan, if you don't mind" he said as Mutsu's eyes widened the number five Sekirei had barely enough time to run towards Mikogami grab him and jump away as a trail of ice spikes appeared from the ground following his every movement.

"Why are we leaving we still don't have that Sekirei!" Hayato screamed out as he squirmed around the hands of the sword wielding Sekirei.

"Hayato, she was already winged you can't have her anymore" the man responded as he looked closely at the people below him the ice and fire Sekirei were still on guard but what unnerved him was their Ashikabi he was standing calmly with a smirk plastered on his face as he watched them with those weird purple eyes as they made their escape.

Mutsu just shivered, and broke out in cold sweat as he ran away holding Hayato.

Every fiber of the Sekirei's being was telling him to get the hell out of the area now, his brain was just telling him to get away from that man. He didn't know how he could have missed the excessive pressure or better yet presence coming from the man. The amount was mind breaking and he had no doubts if that man wanted to he could have chased after them and caught them or worse. He looked at his pouting Ashikabi, the kid was spoiled and he knew for a fact that the kid didn't even realize how close they were in death's door.

"Muuu~" his Ashikabi pouted once more making him sigh "I'll play Tekken with you when we get home" he responded knowing this would most likely cheer the boy up.

"Really? Yey! Let's go home now, Hurry!" It worked like a charm.

Naruto watched as the two made their escape; eventually Naruto, Homura and Akitsu were left alone in the empty park.

It was silent for a few minutes as no one talked. Akitsu was just stealing glances at Naruto while blushing. Naruto on the other hand was in deep thought trying to figure out this new strong feeling inside of him that was somehow breaking down all the defenses he set up over the year.

Homura… well she decided to break the silence by pointing a finger at her Ashikabi. "How the hell did you do that? How did you wing a scrap number!" she asked as she pointed at Akitsu then at Naruto back and forth.

"No idea, I guess I'm just special" he replied as Homura face faulted and started mumbling about secretive blondes.

***Gurgle* *Gurgle**Gurgle***

"Huh?" Naruto muttered as he looked at the direction of the noise. It was coming from Akitsu and judging from the blush on the sleepy looking Sekirei's face she was quite embarrassed about it. Before Homura could comment on her Ashikabi's half assed ways of answering her questions and demand for actual answers even if it means intruding upon her Ashikabi's life her stomach began grumbling as well making the fire user blush.

Naruto looked at the two, "Might as well go to my place it is closer than the inn, I can make dinner for us" he said as he started walking towards the direction of his condominium. He had a lot to think about this plan but grabbing something to eat was his current priority.

The two Sekirei looked at each other as the blush on their faces began fading. Homura shrugged before she chased after her Ashikabi prompting Akitsu to slowly follow her.

Naruto stopped walking as he looked back to both of his Sekirei "Hmm… you guys fine with Ramen?" Naruto asked as the girls nodded.

He smiled "Ramen it is!" he said as he led the two towards his place.

And with that, another character was introduced and a new page of the novel was added.

**-Ashes to Ashes-**

Note: As for those who thought Miya would be Naruto's second sekirei well psyche :p and I decided to immediately wing Akitsu didn't want to spend a few chapters talking about how she can't be winged and Naruto will have to do something drastic to wing her. Oh and I do need comments about how she got winged was it orginal? Or did someone else do that method and I inadvertedly rip off them cause seriously I didn't know lolz.

And for those curious Naruto will have a total of 3 to 5 sekireis. And seriously had a hard time doing the banter between Naruto and Miya because I know the interactions of the two have so much potential in them.

With Miya actually I don't know what to do with her… I will probably place her in the harem but I'm still contemplating on whether to wing her or not since I have to do a lot of changes in the ending I already have planned out.

Last Note: I might end up switching my writing style to first person while shifting to third person from time to time since I really found out that it was easier for me to write in first person than third.

Read and review for now.

**_Spoiler for A future Chapter:_**

Naruto walked towards his new Sekirei. He placed his hand under her chin and tilted her face up "Do you wish to fight?"

"Hai, Ashikabi-sama"

The immortal smiled warmly at her before he placed his lips against hers.

Two beautiful wings sprouted behind the girls back as she began reciting the word of her power, the words of her bond with her Ashikabi. "This is the weight of my pledge" the girl muttered before she disappeared in a burst of speed unmatched by almost every other Sekirei in the plan.

Naruto just watched as the girl jumped towards the battlefield "Good luck" he said as he kept his composure trying his best not to jump towards the battle itself.

He wanted to fight with them, but he shouldn't.

This is their battle and he won't fight unless needed.

He just hopes that the time he needs to step in would not come.

Otherwise he might just end up destroying Shinto Teito.

And he knew from experience just how hard it was to cover something like that up.


End file.
